


Inner Demons

by Royalsprousehart



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Mental Illness, Self Harm, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 17,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royalsprousehart/pseuds/Royalsprousehart
Summary: Betty feels down, and doesn’t know what to do about it. Lots of sad stuff happens and I don’t know how to summarise. This story will feature mainly on mental health, self harm and other topics in this area, so if this triggers you then please don’t read!Enjoy and stay safe!xox





	1. Chapter 1

Inner Demons

Chapter 1

•Betty’s POV•

As my boyfriend arrived at my house I looked down at my hands to see. To see if you could tell. He doesn’t know why I always wear long sleeves or sometimes even gloves. He has asked thousands of times but I just brush it off with something like, ‘it’s fashion’. I don’t think he believes me but he never pushes it too much.  
He’s already up the stairs as I’m just going to unlock my door. I always keep it locked because my sister is very nosy. I worry about what she might find in my room and who she might tell. If my mom knew, she would kill me.

He walks in and kisses me. It automatically calms me. Every single time. “What’s wrong Betts? You seem stressed.” He says.  
Jughead tells me this every day and it’s not improving. The aderall I’m taking helps, but not enough. I always feel anxious and down. I’m not alone, but I always feel lonely.  
“I’m fine Juggie, but just tired.” I reply.  
“Are you sure because thats what you have been telling me for the past 2 months and you still look the same. You know you can tell me anything, right? I love you no matter what.”

Jughead is so amazing and I’m luck to have him. He knows about my anxiety but I haven’t told him about how it’s been getting worse and worse recently. I can’t bring myself to tell him. I think it could break him. When I was in the car accident last fall, I nearly died. I was in a coma for 3 weeks. My mom told me that he visited me nearly every day. When I woke up and started getting better he told me about those weeks. He said that he couldn’t eat or sleep for worrying about me. He says that he thought he was going to lose me and that he couldn’t live without me. I tried to help him afterwards, but I was dealing with loads myself. It coming up for a year since the accident and all of the physical scars have gone, but the mental ones haven’t. 

You see, him worrying about me only brings me more anxiety. I don’t want him to worry about me if it were to happen again. I can’t take over his life, he would need to move on. I feel like I’m a burden to him. Since the accident, I haven’t been in a car. Every time I sit in one I get so anxious. I have had panic attacks and passed out. He has been so supportive but I can’t shake the feeling that he probably just wants a normal relationship with somebody who can sit in a car. 

The past three months or so have been so hard. My dad moved out, he said he couldn’t stand to look at me anymore. Apparently the accident was my fault and I failed him as a daughter. This obviously doesn’t help my constant growing stress. My sister now hates me and blames me for tearing my family apart. My mom has been a bit more understanding, saying that it’s not my fault, but I get the impression that she thinks it too.

So yeah, that’s my life. Pretty crap to be honest. 

“Betty, seriously, what’s wrong? You are in a completely different world.”  
I don’t know what to say. I just want to cry and tell him everything but that’s not fair on him, everything that I’ve put him through already in our relationship.  
“I’m fine Jug, honestly. Just thinking.”  
He looks at me suspiciously but doesn’t argue with me.


	2. Chapter 2

Inner Demons

Chapter 2

•Betty’s POV•

After my date with Jughead at pops, I headed home. I couldn’t face going anywhere else. The thing is, since I won’t go near a moving vehicle, I have to walk everywhere, which proves very difficult to when going out. Yet another thing to apologise for. 

I feel my hands staring to sweat and I desparately hope that I’m not going to have a panic attack. But it’s too late. My stress head has taken over. 

•Betty’s stress head’s POV•

I’m not good enough for anybody. I’m not good enough for Jug. I don’t deserve him because I’m a horrible person who gets stressed about stupid things and doesn’t have a normal life. I’m a burden to everyone who is crazy enough to spend time with me and I’m just awful. 

•Betty’s POV•  
I’m shaking and crying on the floor from my panic attack when my mum walks in.   
“Omg Betty, what’s wrong?” She asks worriedly.  
I just look at her and continue to cry. I can’t bring myself to talk. She comes over and hugs me. I thank god everyday that she knows what to do when I have a panic attack. My dad used to yell at me for being such a baby and crying over stupid things. 

*The next day at school*

“Hey, B, over here.” My best friend calls to me. I walk over to her, Kevin, Cheryl, Archie and Jughead, who looks at me worriedly. That’s another thing I hate about myself, I make him worry when he should just be able to enjoy his life, like any other normal kid. 

At lunch, I get a chance to talk to Jughead alone.   
“He Juggie, I’m so sorry for yesterday. I was such a mess and couldn’t have been very good company.”  
“Hey hey, it’s okay. I know you are going through a lot of stuff right now and you know that I’m here for you.”  
I am so close to telling him. Something I’ve never told any body. Nobody apart from me knows. I really want to tell him, to get it all out. But it’s not fair to him. 

When I get home I basically run to my room and grab my aderall. I have already had my amount for today but I’ve been feeling so anxious that another couple of tablets can’t hurt, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who took the time to read my little story! I hope you are all enjoying it! Please comment and let me know what you think! Check out my Instagram @royalsprousehart!  
> If you or anyone you know are struggling with their mental health, you can message me, or talk to someone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if this is really badly written or blunt/unreal is anyway! xox

Inner Demons 

Chapter 3

*1 month later*

(Betty’s life was pretty much the same every day. She was taking too much aderall and was sort of becoming addicted. She hadn’t told anybody. She was having panic attacks pretty much daily.)

•Betty’s POV•

As I take my daily dose of aderall, I wonder. ‘Is it ever going to stop? Am I always going to feel this way.’ And then I remind myself I’m just a worthless person so I technically deserve it. 

*That night*

“Mom, are you down here?”  
No answer.   
I need fresh air from my recent panic attack so I step outside. It’s nearly midnight so I didn’t expect her to be up to be honest. It would have been nice if she was though. 

I see a strange creature walk towards me from the garden. It looked like it had wings. And then I passed out. 

•3rd person POV•

Betty reaches her hand out in front of her, as of there were something there. She then snatched it back quickly. It was strange to watch. And then, bashing her head of the fence, she fainted. When reaching the concrete ground she bashed her body. (And then, she basically had a seizure.) {sorry guys I didn’t know how to write it tbh}

*At the hospital the morning after Betty’s seizure*

•Alice’s POV•

I stare at her yellow blonde hair. Always tied back in a ponytail, she should wear it done more often. It looks nice that way. 

I cannot begin to tell you what it’s like. To walk down the stairs at midnight. To hear something from outside, walk out and see your daughter having a seizure on the ground in front of you. I was and still am so so worried. But I didn’t know what to do. I rang 911 and just tried to hold her. 

Her head was bleeding. She must have bashed it into the fence. The doctors say that she didn’t lose that much blood from what they can see, but it felt like it was flooding into my arms, as I cried. When the ambulance arrived they took her straight to the hospital. I got my phone out to call somebody, to tell them to come to the hospital immediately. Then I realised there was no family to call. Her father would just laugh and her sister hates her. I know her friends and boyfriend would want to visit her, but they won’t be allowed in until later so there is no point worrying them yet.

She still hasn’t woken up. Apparently its not common for a patient to be unconscious for this long after a seizure so the doctors think it to do with the injury on her head. 

The worry I am feeling is going to kill me. I have no idea what to do. I know Betty would hate it if she knew what I was feeling but I can’t help it. She my daughter. I can’t lose her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for making it this far! I hope you are enjoying it! Please comment below what you think! Check out my Instagram @royalsprousehart!  
> If you or anyone you know are struggling, message me or tell somebody. You are not alone.  
> xox


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I didn’t add some tags as I didn’t want to give the story away, but please make sure you know that this story is based nearly all on mental health, so if this triggers you, please don’t read!  
> xox

Inner Demons 

Chapter 4

•Alice’s POV•

It’s been 8 hours since we arrived at the hospital and there hasn’t been any change. She’s still not awake. The worry is eating me up inside. The doctors say that her friends can visit now, but only for a short time. Thank god it’s a Saturday, wouldn’t want them to be worrying at school. 

I pull out my phone and ring Fp.  
“Hello, Alice?”  
“Fp, hi. Is Jughead there? I need to talk to him.”  
“Hi Alice. Is everything okay?” (Jughead now btw)  
“Well, em no, not really. Can you come to the hospital? I don’t want to tell you over the phone. And call Kevin, Cheryl, Veronica and Archie and tell them to come too. I’ll see you soon.”  
I hung up the phone before he could talk anymore.

•Jughead’s POV•

Okay. I am so worried right now it’s insane. This is practically deja vu from when Betty was in the car accident. That didn’t turn out very well, at least not at the start. I’m trying to think what could have happened. I know I should just focus on driving but I can’t take my mind off her.

I mean, I know she’s been feeling anxious and down lately but I don’t think she would hav- Omg! What if she, well you know what. No, I refuse to let myself think it’s that. It has to be something else. Of course, now I’ve got that idea in my head, I can’t get it out. 

I just want to be at the hospital already. I’m meeting all of our friends there. They are all probably as scared as I am. 

I don’t know what I’d do without her. I love her, she’s my everything. I couldn’t live if I lost her. I know she hates me worrying about her, but I can’t help it. She’s my everything. 

Side note - nobody knows that Betty is taking to much aderall, which is what caused her seizure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for getting this far! Comment below what you think!! Check out my Instagram @royalsprousehart!  
> If you or anyone you know are struggling, please message me or tell somebodh you trust. You are not alone.   
> xox


	5. Chapter 5

Inner Demons 

Chapter 5

•Jughead’s POV•

Her eyes are still tight shut. I stroke her hair as Alice begins to tell me what happened. 

It’s awful, I can’t believe this has happened to her. She has been through so much already in her life, she doesn’t need this on top of it. I can barely breathe for worry. I wish she would just wake up. 

*3 hours later*

“Jughead, wake up.”  
I open my eyes to find Betty’s mom shaking me awake.   
“There’s been a change. They think she might wake up soon.”  
I sit up abruptly. I can’t mess this up. I don’t really know why I’m so nervous to talk to her but I don’t want to annoy her by being to worried. Archie and the rest of them must have gone home as there is no sign of them anywhere. 

Alice and I sit down on opposite sides of her bed - pleading in our minds that she will wake up. And, finally she did.

•Betty’s POV•

As I open my eyes, a pain shoots through my head. What happened? Where am I?

“Betts.” I hear my boyfriend say. I turn my head towards the voice, only to feel more pain. It’s worth it though, to see him.   
“Thank god you’re awake Betty, I’ve been worried sick.” I give him a disapproving look, he knows I hate people worrying about me, but he just looks at me and I know now is not the time to push it. 

“Jughead, would you mind going to get a doctor to tell them that Betty has woken up. I need to talk to Betty privately anyway.”

“Of course.” And then he left, shutting the hospital door behind him. 

“Mom, before you say anything. I want to tell you I’m sorry, I don’t remember what happened but I’m sorry anyway. And also, I don’t really want to turn my head because it hurts so bad, so   
would you mind coming to sit on this side of the bed?”  
She walks around to face me. I see the mascara that has run down her face and since dried. I see the bags under her eyes and instantly hate myself for doing this to her. 

“Please don’t apologise honey, none of this is your fault. The doctors are trying to work out what caused your seizure, as well as examine your x-rays on your head, to see what damage your injury caused.”

“Mom, I’m sorry.”  
“I told you, don’t apologise. It’s not your fault.” She says softly.   
“But it is mom, it is my fault. I can’t tell you how but I’m sure you’ll find out soon enough.”  
“Betty, honey you can tell me anyt-“

Thank god Juggie walked in with a doctor at that moment, shutting her up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 is finished! What did you think? Let me know in the comments below! Check out my Instagram @royalsprousehart!  
> If you or anyone you know are struggling, please message me, or tell someone you trust! You are not alone.  
> xox


	6. Chapter 6

Inner Demons

Chapter 6

•Betty’s POV•

“So Miss Cooper, have you had any pain since you woke up?”  
“Um, yes. Severe pain in my head.”  
“Yes, as we expected. We will give you some painkillers in a moment, but we need to do a couple more examinations first, if that’s okay.”

I nod my head like I have a clue what he’s talking about. 

“Oh and Mr Jones, Ms Cooper, I would like a minute alone with Elizabeth.”

They walk out the door and I instantly start to panic. What does he need to tell me?

“Miss Cooper, we have figured out what caused your seizure. We thought that you might want to knows before your mother.”

Omg, what if it’s-

“Elizabeth, it seems you have been ‘overdosing’ on aderall. Looking back at your medical history, it shows that you do have a prescription of it, but not the amount that you are intaking. We never allow anybody to take as many as you are as it can cause - well I think you know. We know that this is private information, but you do have to tell your mother as she is your legal guardian. Would you like to or do you want me to?”

What have I done? I’ve made a right mess of things. 

I can barely get in a response but I manage to choke out, “I’ll tell her.”

“Good, thank you Miss Cooper. We will be back in an hour or so to do some more examinations. For now, please rest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6! I’m not sure how many chapters there will be in total of thugs story. I have pretty much finished writing it, but I need to edit the last few chapters still. Also I apologise for any spelling mistakes! Check out my Instagram @royalsprousehart  
> If you or anyone you know are struggling, please message me, or tell someone you trust. You are not alone.  
> xox


	7. Chapter 7

Inner Demons

Chapter 7

•Betty’s POV•

I don’t know what to do. I kind of just want to tell her now and get it over with. I could sit up now and do it. She is sat in the corner of the room, reading some magazine. She thinks I’m asleep. I don’t know what to do.

*later*

Veronica walks in with Cheryl, Archie and Kevin following closely behind. It’s the first time I’ve seen them since-

“OMG Betty! We’ve been so worried! I’m so glad you are awake! I haven’t been able to eat because I couldn’t stop thinking about you. The doctors said not to visit earlier because you were still tired and they had more tests, but now you’ve had your tests, I can see you!!! How are you feeling? Are you okay? Can I get you anything?” Veronica says, very fast, as if she feels guilty or something. 

They all sort of gather round me and I feel awkward. I so wish Jug was here, but he went home to change. He should be back soon though. 

“Thanks you guys. To be honest, my head still really hurts, I can’t think straight and I’m not allowed to move basically, but other then that I’m great!”

They all give me weird looks. 

“Too early for sarcasm?”

I am responded with nods. 

“Sorry, I just feel a bit awkward. I don’t want to ruin your weekends or anything.”

“Betty, knowing you are okay is more important to us then anything else. I would much rather be here than shopping.” Says Kevin. 

“Honestly Betts, we’ve all been so worried.” Archie says. 

“Yes, my dear cousin. You are important to us.” Cheryl says in her posh accent that she uses at strange moments. 

“Thanks, but I still feel bad.”

Veronica looks at me, and I know she can tell there is something not right. She can tell I’m feeling something bad inside. 

“Why don’t we leave Betty alone for a bit. We don’t want to overwhelm her.” She says, while not leaving my eye. 

“We’ll be back soon B.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the chapters are quite short! Comment down below what you think of this story!   
> If you or anyone you know are struggling, please message me, or tell someone you trust. You are not alone.   
> xox


	8. Chapter 8

Innner Demons

Chapter 8

•Alice’s POV•

My daughter is keeping something from me and I feel it has something to with what her and the doctor were taking about. 

“Elizabeth, darling, do you need to tell me something? You seem a bit on edge.”

She fidgets awkwardly and can’t meet my eye. 

“Well mom, I don’t really know how to tell you this. And to be honest, I don’t want to but the doctor said that if I don’t tell you, he will. And I’d rather you heard it from me.” She says, as if she is scared of me. I guess this is what happens when everybody else in your family leaves you. You lose all trust. My heart breaks even more. 

“Mom, I’ve been feeling really down lately. Like really bad. I’ve been having panic attacks everyday pretty much, and no matter what anyone says or does, it doesn’t make me feel better. I can’t sleep, I can hardly bring my self to eat. So I started taking to much aderall. I guess you could say I became addicted. The amount I was on wasn’t enough, and I was sick of feeling how I was. The doctors say that’s what’s caused the seizure.”

Oh my god. This is my fault. I should I have noticed she was feeling this way. I should have noticed the amount of aderall decreasing much faster. 

“There’s something else, Mom. Ever since the accident, I’ve been feeling that I’m not good enough. Not for you, my friends or even Jughead. I guess I did something really stupid, but I haven’t been able to stop since.”

•Betty’s POV•

I don’t really know how I got myself to say it all. I guess when I started I couldn’t stop. I needed to tell somebody this for a long time. I wish I hadn’t though, when I saw her face break in two right in front of me. 

I show her my scarred hands and arms, and her tears drip onto the bedclothes.   
She doesn’t say anything. She just cups my hands and give me a massive hug. I have needed this for so long. I instantly regret this feeling though. It isn’t fair to her. Now she’s going to be worried about me. I manage to work my self up into a sweat and then, out of nowhere (well) I burst into tears. 

“Oh Betty, my darling. My baby. Don’t cry. We’re going to help you. I promise, you won’t feel like this for much longer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8! I’m posting all of the chapters I’ve written now, but there will be a wait after chapter 20 or somewhere around there! Comment what you think!  
> If you or anyone you are struggling, please message me, or tell someone you trust. You are not alone.  
> xox


	9. Chapter 9

Inner Demons

Chapter 9

•Betty’s POV•

I wake up from my dream, shaking. Now I know that I can’t tell my mom. She would be supportive, but I can’t do that to her. I need to come up with a lie. But then the doctor will tell her anyway.

I need to come up with a plan.

I look around and see her sat in the corner reading.

“Mom?”  
“Yes, honey.” She says, looking up.   
“I need to tell you something. The doctor said, um, that there was no way to um, find out what caused my seizure.”  
“It’s okay, darling. That’s not your fault. I’m just glad you are going to be okay.”  
“Yeah.... sure.”

All of a sudden I feel really dizzy and sick. Even though I am sat up and barley moving, the room seems to be spinning. 

“Omg, Elizabeth, don’t pass out. I’m going to get a doctor.”

I watch as she runs out of the room upside down and then everything goes black. 

*later*

I wake up and feel disoriented and nauseous. I look around the room to see if anybody is there. Nobody is there so I press the call button. 

Almost immediately a nurse comes in with Jug following closely behind her. 

“Hey Betts, how are you? Your mom isn’t here at the moment but she will be back soon.”  
“What happened?”   
The nurse replies saying, “You said you were sick and dizzy and then you passed out. We ran some tests, we think it is just the concussion. You will be okay soon, though you may feel a bit disoriented and nauseous for a while. I’ll come and check on you in an hour or so.”

I think to myself, “Ffs, why do I keep doing this. I’m supposed to be trying to get back to normal so people aren’t worrying about me, not making things worse.”

Jug can probably tell I’m upset because he says “Hey don’t worry, Betts. You can go home later today. Though you can’t do much for a couple of weeks.”

I look up to him and give him the biggest smile I can muster, which isn’t very big. “I love you Jughead, but you must of spent your whole weekend at the hospital. I feel bad.”

He looks at me and shakes his head. He doesn’t need to say anything because we both know what he would say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! As always, comment down below what you think!   
> If you or anyone you know are struggling, please message me or tell someone you trust. You are not alone.   
> xox


	10. Chapter 10

Inner Demons

Chapter 10

*1 week later*

•Jughead’s POV•

“Are you nervous for your first day back to school, Betts?”

She looks at me as if I’m crazy, though she knows fully well I’m not. 

“I’m excited to see everyone.”  
She doesn’t look too convincing.

“Betty, if anybody says anything to you, you know that it’s not true and that I will go and yell at them.”

“I love you, Jughead Jones.”  
“I love you too, Betty Cooper. Come here.”

She kisses me and smiles. I think that’s the first time I’ve seen her smile in two weeks. 

“Let’s get to school.” 

•Betty’s POV•

I love him so much. I feel so guilty every time I’m around him. I owe him the truth, about everything. He deserves the truth after everything I’ve put him through.

After I arrive at school, everybody is staring at me, as if I’m an extra terrestrial or something. I walk into the student lounge and see all of my friends chatting. They hear the door swing open and all become silent. 

“Please don’t stop having a good time because of me. Just carry on with your very day lives.” I say.  
“Betts, I’m sorry but we are all worried about you and just want to make sure you are okay, honestly.” Veronica replies softly. 

She means it nicely but it pushes the wrong buttons with me. I don’t want people to worry about me. I just want to blend into the background and for people to forget about me. I don’t deserve friends or anybody’s time or attention. 

“Veronica, do you ever keep your nose out of anybody’s business? I don’t want you to worry about me so can you not just leave me alone for once. You are just the stuck up rich girl who pretends she cares but only really cared about herself. You can lie all you want but we all know it’s true.”

And with that I turn around and walk out. 

Veronica’s POV

I am in shock. All I meant was that we care about her and we are there for her. I didn’t mean to be clingy or annoying. 

“Don’t worry Veronica, she’s going through a tough time. You know it’s not true.” Cheryl says to me. 

I look around and everyone is nodding in agreement. I don’t want to go after her but she shouldn’t be alone. 

I look at Jughead and he knows what I mean. He gets up and walks in the direction that Betty went into. 

Jughead’s POV

I can’t believe Betty would say that. Veronica is supposed to be her bestie friend. She was just being nice and Betty went crazy. I know she’s not in a good place right now but that’s hardly an excuse for being horrible to people, right?

I see her say in the corner of the locker room crying. Oh, Betty. 

I walk towards her and she sees me instantly. 

“Go away Jughead, you should just leave me alone. Forever. You deserve a girlfriend who can support you as much as you support me. I’m not good enough for you.” She sobs and I just sit next to her and awkwardly pat her back. She won’t let me hug her but I know I can’t leave her alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10! Thank you to anyone for reading my story. Comment down below what you think!   
> If you or anyone you know are struggling, please message me or tell someone you trust. You are not alone.  
> xox


	11. Chapter 11

Inner Demons

Chapter 11

Betty’s POV

It’s has been one day without Veronica by my side and I already miss her. I know I did the right thing though, she needs to move on and forget about me. 

Veornica and I have been best friends ever since she moved from New York and we met. Obviously we have had our arguments, like all best friends but I’ve never said anything like that to her. I feel bad but I need to keep up with it if she is going to be happy. 

I know deep down that what I’m doing isn’t right but I feel in my mind that it is the right thing to do. You see, if I distance myself from my friends then that means they can be happy as they don’t have to worry about me. If I do this, then I don’t owe them anything else so I don’t have to feel guilty for them. 

*later*

I can barely hear my phone ringing as it is so muffled from being thrown in the middle of all blankets. I walk towards the noise slowly, as I don’t really want to talk to anybody. Veronica’s name lights up the screen. I throw my phone back down and feel the panic begin to rise in me. I can’t talk to her. Not after what happened. My hands begin to sweat. It’s ridiculous. I’m ridiculous. It’s stupid that I’m getting all anxious about a phone call. Two minutes later she rings again. I leave it, not daring to touch my phone for fear that it will automatically press answer. I don’t understand, I’m not worth it. I don’t deserve her. After all that crap I said to her and she is still phoning me, trying to talk to me. After a couple more attempts she finally gives up phoning me. A few minutes later my phone pings. It’s a message from Veronica,

I know you probably don’t want to hear his right now Betty, but I’m worried about you. I know you don’t mean the stuff you said and that you are going through a tough time right now. It’s okay, but please talk to me. Or if not me, Jughead, Archie, your mom. Anyone, just do it. 

I then realise that I am curled up in a ball in the middle of my bedroom, sobbing about a message that my ex-best friend has sent me. This is what I mean, I’m worthless. I don’t deserve anybody. I so badly want to reply and tell her how much I love her and need her but she doesn’t need this mess, that is me, in her life. I decide to reply with a curt ‘I don’t need to.’ It’s rude but it’s the best thing for her. The only way she can move on from me. 

*even later*

My mom walks in and sees me crying again. For a second I’m glad, because she has always been there for me. Then I feel guilty for feeling good about making her feel bad.   
“Honestly Elizabeth. I don’t know what’s gotten into you recently. I am sick of you crying all of the time. You need your life out and stop being such a baby. It’s getting ridiculous. We have all had a rough year, yet you don’t see me crying every day.”  
“W-w-what do you mean?” I choke out.   
“What I mean Elizabeth, is that I am sick of pretending to care about you. Pretending that it’s okay that you are broken. Pretending that I love you. The only reason I didn’t leave you when your sister and dad did is because we could be punished for abandonment. You need to become perfect Elizabeth Cooper again. If you don’t improve, you know where I can send you. Oh, and don’t forget these.”  
She throws some pills onto my bed and then storms out of the room, slamming my door on the way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tags on this story aren’t the most detailed but I don’t want to give anything away. Comment down below what you think!   
> If you or anyone you know are struggling please message me or tell someone that you trust. You are not alone.   
> xox


	12. Chapter 12

Inner Demons

Chapter 12

Trigger Warning - Self Harm

Betty’s POV 

I would like to say that I am surprised at my mom but, to be honest, I’m not. Still, I am disappointed. Now I am totally alone. I mean, yes, I am still with Jughead but that needs to be ended. He doesn’t need any of this in his life. I need to break up with him. It’s the only right thing to do. As I crawl into bed, I think about how to break up with him, so he believes it. I feel my mind starting to take over my actions again, rather than what I know is right deep down. I just feel so out of control. I hate it. I want to choose what happens in my life but for some reason, even though I am choosing to break up with Jughead, it feels like I am being forced to. I hate this feeling. I feel my nails stretching towards my palms, and I let them. They dig into the skin and I feel relief. But it still isn’t enough. I dig further and further in until the blood is outing out of my hands. This is what I need. Something I am in complete control of. Physical pain to take away the mental pain. Throughout this, I have the realisation that I need to break up with Jughead. Now. I can’t go to sleep knowing he’s out there, suffering and probably worried, because of me. I reach for my phone, not caring about the blood dripping from the crescent shaped scars on my palms, and dial his number. He picks up on the first ring  
“Betty, is everything okay?”  
“Jughead, I don’t want to do this over the phone but there is no other way.”  
“Betty, hold on. What are you saying?”  
“I want to break up. Don’t ask why. It’s not your fault, it’s just something I have to do.”  
“What the hell, Betts. Is it your mo-“  
“No more contact. Don’t talk to me at school. Just get over me and move on. I’m sorry.”  
I then press the red button at the bottom of the screen. It will end it. My bloody finger presses it. That’s it, it’s over. 

All of the strength and relief I had created from before has gone. I just feel weak. Maybe my mother is right. Maybe I am broken beyond repair. Blood is still dripping from my hands so I decide to go in the bathroom to bandage them. However, the temptation of relief is too much, so my nails end up back in my hands. The feeling, of course, isn’t pleasant but it distracts me from the never ending battle zone in my mind. That is better than any type of medication.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are so short because I originally wrote them to post on Instagram. My next story will be more fitted to this! Thank you for reading.   
> If you or anyone you know are struggling please message me or tell someone you trust. You are not alone.   
> xox


	13. Chapter 13

Inner Demons   
Chapter 13  
*Betty’s POV*

When I wake, pain burns from my hands, but I welcome it. And then everything come flooding back from last night. At least I remembered to bandage my hands up. Though I’m not sure how I’m going to explain it to everyone. 

I get dressed carefully, with my hands stinging at every movement. The pain lasts though, that’s a good thing. I head downstairs to eat breakfast and realise my mother has already left. Thang god. I am just taking my cereal over to the table when there is a knock at the door. In shock, I drop my bowl which smashes at my feet. I go to answer the door, and who is behind, Archie Andrews. I immediately go to slam the door in his face but he starts to talk at me, things I need to hear.   
“Betty wait. I talked to Veronica, and Jughead. They told me about what happened. I don’t really understand. Veronica is just trying to be a good friend, even after what you said to her, but you just keep brushing her off.”  
“Well tell her I’m sorry?”  
“Another thing though, Jughead? Why did you break up with him? He’s heartbroken Betty, and also really worried about you. He said you wouldn’t let him talk and it sounded like you had been crying.”  
“No, Archie. I was overjoyed at the fact I was breaking up with somebody that I love.” I say sarcastically. I don’t care if it sounds rude at this point.  
“He told me to tell you that if you want some space then he will respect that, but if you need anything, just to call him. Just do it, okay.”  
“Okay, ummm.”  
“Are you going to push me away like everyone else Betty?”  
“Yes so just leave me alone.”  
And with that I turn and slam the door and continue cleaning up the smashed cereal as of nothing had happened.

School was dreadful. Luckily my hands had stopped bleeding so I didn’t have to wear the bandages. I still had to be careful do not showing anybody my scars, though. Not that anyone would care. Or if they did care, they would make it about them or make it a bigger deal than it is. Cheryl and Kevin barely acknowledge that I’m alive when I pass them in the hall. Which is a good thing, it means I don’t have to push them away too. 

Veronica’s POV   
“Arch, I’m really worried about Betty. She won’t answer my calls or talk to me. She replied to my text with four words, which I’m sure were lies anyway. I don’t know what to do. I want to help her but I don’t know how.”  
“Me too babe.” Archie answers softly. “I went to talk to her this morning and she just blew me off. She had bandages on her hands but I didn’t see them at school. They probably don’t have anything to do with what is going on though.”

Betty is my best friend. I don’t care what happened in the past week or so, I am still there for her and will do anything to protect her. Jughead and I have never been the closest of friends but we do have one thing in common, Betty. In this case, that is all I need. 

“Hey, Jughead?”  
“Em, Veronica? I didn’t even know you had my number. Is everything okay?” He answers, sounding worried.   
“Well I want to talk to you about Betty. I know she broke up with you last night. Archie told me. And I’m sorry.”  
“Em yeah? What is the point of this?”  
“Well as you know a day or so before that she was rude to me, literally out of nowhere. I think that she is pushing people away and for a reason. I know Betty, she would never say those things to me unless she thought she had a reason.”  
“Yeah, I worked that out.”  
“There is one more thing. When Archie went to see Betty this morning she had bandages on her hands, with blood seeping through. It could be nothing but I thought I’d let you know.”  
“Oh my god, Betts..”  
“Jughead what is it? What’s going on?”  
“I’ll tell you later, but I have to find Betty. Do you know where she is?”  
“At home. But Jughead, be careful around her. We don’t know what’s going on.”  
“Okay, see you later Veronica.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know in the comments what you think and recommend some good fanfics to me!   
> If you or anyone you know are struggling, please message me or tell someone you trust. You are not alone.   
> xox


	14. Chapter 14

Inner Demons  
Chapter 14  
Trigger Warning  
Jughead’s POV

“She had bandages around her hands...”  
I stopped listening I heard those words and felt my heart sink into my stomach. There is only one thing that that can mean. Without thinking, I throw on my old, worn serpent jacket and run out of my trailer. I jump onto my bike and drive it way too fast, out of Sunnyside Trailer Park and to my ex-girlfriend’s house. 

If this is what I think it is, I have no idea how I can help it, if I can do anything, or god forbid, that I manage to make it even worse. Oh, my god. What if us breaking up is the reason she did it. I should have known. I should have gone straight to her house as soon as she phoned me. Maybe I could have stopped it all from happening. I’m such a fool. Suddenly, my mind flashes back to the first time she her told me about it. She told me that something is very wrong with her and that there is a darkness inside of her. I kissed her hands and told her that I would be there for her no matter what. 

I have failed her. What if she had another seizure or something even worse. That would have been even worse. I arrive at the Cooper house, my mind racing over a million different worries for Betty. I knock on the wooden door, praying that I will be let in. Alice Cooper answers the door. This could be better at the moment. At least there is the smallest chance she will let me in.   
“Hello Mrs Cooper. Is Betty home?”  
“Jughead, always a pleasure.” She says sarcastically. “Betty is home, probably up in her room crying again like the little baby she is. But anyway, she doesn’t want to see anybody. Bye bye!” She slams the door in my face. 

That was odd. Betty always used to say how her mom was the only person she had left in her family. I don’t care what Alice says, I have to see Betty. I wrack my brain for a different way to get into her bedroom. Then I remember our first kiss. How I had climbed through her window. I head to the drainpipe. 

As I climb up the old, rusty drainpipe, I can’t help but compare this situation and the first time I did it. There is nothing I want more than to go back to that moment, so I could maybe try and help Betty, instead of her self-harming. It pains me to even think of those words and her name in the same sentence but if I’m going to help her, I need to be able to admit it to myself. When I finally reach the top of the drainpipe, I look through the window to see the messiest version of Betty’s room I have ever seen. Usually it is pristine and perfect, with everything clean and in its correct place, but right now it is in its polar opposite. Bandages are literally strewn around the room, blood and clean alike. Pills have been emptied onto the floor and half of her diaries have been opened to random pages, with tears dried over the words. It breaks my heart. And that’s when I see her. Curled up as tiny as she could be, in the corner of her room, bawling her eyes out. I can’t see her well enough to know whether he hands are bandaged or not, but my guess is that they are. I know that I have to get into that room, even if I have to smash the window. I have never seen Betty like this, ever. That’s saying a lot since we have been friends since we were toddlers. I notice that the window is open a smidge. Even so, I have to give all am strength to push the window upwards. And then I’m in. She doesn’t notice me at first. But as soon as my feet land on the not so clean carpet next to her bed, she looks up.   
“J,Jughead? What are you doing here?” She says, wiping her eyes.   
“Hey, Hey Betts. It’s all okay.” I say softly. 

Betty’s POV

I can’t believe he is here. I really can’t. Not after what I did to him. I don’t have the energy to yell at him to tell him to get out, even if I wanted to. In a way, I am glad to see him, but as I remind myself of what I must look like and what my room looks like I suddenly feel mortified.   
“Jughead, what are you doing here? Do you not remember that we broke up?” I mange go say, trying to sound a little less broken than before. I watch him like a hawk. I want to try and avert his eyes away from the mess, but I’m not sure how to. I see him glance down at my hands. Which were starting to stop bleeding, but are now bleeding again. Then I realise that I’ve been digging my nails in without even noticing. Blood is literally pouring from my fists.  
“Oh my god, Betts. Come here, let me help you.” He says to me. For some reason it brings out anger in me that I didn’t even know I was feeling.   
“Jughead, stop using my nicknames. We aren’t dating anymore so all that has to stop! And I don’t need anyone’s help. I’m done so just leave me alone.” I practically scream at him.   
“Betts, sorry, Betty. You are clearly not fine. Blood has been flowing from your hands for the past two minutes and you didn’t even notice. You were sat in a ball sobbing a few minutes ago. Your medication is scattered all over the floor. Have you even been taking it?” He shouts back.   
All of a sudden I can’t take it anymore. I sink to my knees and break down. I cry harder than I’ve ever cried before. I cry because all of the things he said were true. I feel myself begin to shake, and then I can’t breathe properly.   
“Betty, Betty? Can you hear me? Betty, Bett-“. His voice is faint in the back of my mind as I pass out onto the carpet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! As alway elf me knwo what you think in the comments.   
> If you or anyone you know are struggling, please message me or tell someone you trust. You are not alone.  
> xox


	15. Chapter 15

Inner Demons  
Chapter 15  
Jughead’s POV

As I watch her to the floor and begin to shake, I am terrified. I think she might have a seizure. But then she passes out, and it may sound strange, but I am glad. Her mom left a couple of minutes ago so I feel obliged to stay. There is no way I can leave her like this. 

The first thing I do is get a damp cloth and gently place it on her forehead. I have no idea if it will do anything, let alone make anything better, but I’ve seen people do it in the movies. Then I half carry, half drag her to bed. As she is already in sweats, I don’t both changing her before I tuck in her. Then I begin work on her palms. I feel bad just looking at them without her permission but they are still bleeding, though not as heavy as before. I try to wipe as much dried blood off as possible before wrapping them up in fresh bandages. Once I feel content with Betty’s physical health (I can’t do anything about her mental state until she wakes up), I begin to tidy her room. I collect all of the bandages and dump them in the bin. I pick up all of the pills and place them back in the tub next to her bed. Much better, but still not like the old Betty. I have been in this room enough times to know where she keeps most of her things so I begin putting them back. After placing the last of her diaries on the shelf, I hunt around for a pen. Alice will be home soon and will freak if she sees me here. However, on my search for a pen I come across four empty aderall tubes. Now, usually this is normal, just from past refills, but I know Betty very well and I know she always throws out the tubes as soon as she takes the last pills in them. I take them all out and examine the dates. They don’t add up. Betty is supposed to be getting them refilled every four weeks but from these dates it looks like she is getting them every two weeks. They have names of two different doctors on them. Oh Betty. What can I do with this? I can’t tell her I know because she will get angry at me for snooping, and it will just increase her stress, but there is no way I can just forget about it. She will be angry enough at me for tidying her room and putting her to bed. I can face those consequences, I couldn’t have just left her. For now, I decide to pretend I didn’t see them and put them back into the drawer. After that, I find a pen and a scrap piece of paper and scribble her a note. I can only hope that she will read it and do what it says. 

Betty’s POV

I wake up with a start. I am not and sweaty so I can only assume I had another nightmare. For a moment I don’t notice anything different, but then it hits me. My room, it is clean it back to normal. Then it all came flooding back, Jughead, the anxiety attack, everything. I look down to see them wrapped up in fresh bandages. I try to be angry at Jughead for doing this even though we broke up, but I just feel grateful. How can I be angry at him after everything he has done for me? I go to my bedside table, ready to take my daily dose of aderall when I find a note next to the pot of pills, which is no longer all over my floor. 

Betty,  
When you are reading they, I will have left. But please know that I am still here for you. I know you broke up with me, but I still care about you and can help you. Also I’m seriously worried about you. Please ring me as soon as you can.   
Jughead

I can’t decide whether to ring him or not. But my phone decides for me; it begins to ring. I expect it to be Jughead, so I am surprised to see Veronica’s name light up. Usually I wouldn’t answer, but I want to know who told Jughead to come over in the first place. So I press the green button.   
“Betty, oh my god, you answered! How are you, are you okay?”  
“Ermmm.” I answer nervously.   
“Look Betty, can we please just be friends? I will try tot to invade your privacy, unless I am worried about you. Which I’m sorry, but is right now.”  
“Okay...”   
“I’m coming over. Please please just answer the door, okay?”  
“Em okay?”   
She ends the call. Well that was overwhelming and a half. 

I have no clue what to say or how to act. At least my room is tidier. Why does she even care what happens to me? After everything I did to her?

I hear three knocks at the door. Slowly, I walk towards it and open it. Veronica practically jumps on me as she runs in and give me a massive hug. I kind of just stand there, but really sure what to do. She pulls away from me and says the dreaded words,  
“Betty, we NEED to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About half way through the story now! What do you think? Comment your opinions.   
> If you or anyone you know are struggling   
> , please message me or tell someone you trust. You are not alone.   
> xox


	16. Chapter 16

Inner Demons   
Chapter 16  
Veronica’s POV

I thought about bringing Archie with me but last time Archie visited Betty it didn’t go to well. So it’s just me. Knocking on my best friend’s door, absolutely terrified of what I might find. When she opens the door and I can see that Betty is still a living, breathing human, I am overjoyed, even though I spoke to her on the phone just under an hour ago. She looks a bit confused, as she stands there like a milk bottle while I hug her. But, I’m not here for reunions.   
“Betty, we NEED to talk.”  
She leads me to her bedroom, which is quite clean, but nothing unusual.  
“First of al Betty, I’m sorry. I’m sorry for invading your privacy and making a big deal of things you wanted to be kept small. I completely forgive you for anything you said. I was in the wrong, not you.” I say, hoping she will accept my apology.   
“You are sorry?” She replies. “I should be the one apologising to you. I’m the one who has intruded in your life and only caused you stress. Veronica, you are a good person and I don’t believe anything I said to you, but I said them to protect you.”  
“Protect me from what Betty?”  
“From me Veronica. I am broken beyond repair and I will just end up hurting you even more.”   
Oh Betty. If only she knew how much we all loved and cared about her.   
“Betty, never say that. You aren’t broken, just a little lost. But can you tell me one thing, why do you have bandages on your hands? Archie said you had them on when he came over too.”

Betty POV 

I begin to sweat. I tell myself to stop but I can’t. I can’t stop the anxiety that is getting worse day by day. I manage to choke out something about going to the bathroom before running in and locking the door. What do u tell her? Of course I can’t tell her the truth. I told Jughead, and see where that got me? Unless I did tell her? It might scare her off, which would mean she wouldn’t have to worry about me anymore. I dig my nails in, wanting to distract myself from the battle in my mind. The skin is already weak, so I am soon bleeding again. The pain rushes through me like a jolt of electricity. I tell myself I have two minted to sort myself out and decide. 

Veronica’s POV

I have no idea what just happened. One second I was talking with her and the next she was running out of a room, barely breathing. I walk to the bathroom, and try to get in but she has locked the door. I don’t see why she is making such a big deal about her hands. I assumed she had just cut herself with a knife or something like that, but maybe it’s worse than that. I don’t want to bother her so I wander back into her bedroom and decide to wait in there. On her dressing table, I spot a note from Jughead. Thank god he listened to me and came over. It says that he is ‘seriously worried’ about her. If Jughead is that worried, something must be extremely wrong. A couple of moment later, Betty comes back in and sits down on the edge of her bed, as if ready to jump up at any moment.   
“Veronica, I am about to tell you something I have never told anymore.”

Oh. My. God.

Betty’s POV

I decide to tell her everything. For a moment, in the bathroom I convinced myself it was a good idea, and now I can’t talk myself out of it. I know I shouldn’t but if I do this there is a chance I will scare off. 

I tell her everything. I tell her from the start, my anxiety, causing my depression, the Adderall and the seizure. I don’t hesitate throughout any of it. Somehow, it feels right. And then I glance down at my hands and remember the part I left out. I don’t think I can bring myself to describe it. So I slowly unwrap the bandages from my palms, until I reach the final layer, when I look up to her and whisper, “I’m sorry.” I let the last of the bandage fall and watch her eyes widen, and then water as she sees my scars. She grabs my hands and squeezes them. She then pulls me into a hug. I didn’t realise how much I needed this until now. No matter how much I want to protect her and push her away, I know that I can’t. Because she is my best friends. She eventually pulls away from me, and her eyes are full of concern. Oh crap. The old, familiar rushes over me. I wish I hadn’t told her. Her eyes meet mine and I try to remind myself that it’s a good thing.   
“So you haven’t told anyone any of that before?” She asks.  
“Well, lots of people know bits and pieces. I told Jughead about my scars a while ago, but I wasn’t that bad then. He would check up on me every now and again, though I hated talking about them so not very often. I’m not sure how much my mom knows, as I’m not sure what the doctors told her. Archie knows that I have anxiety but not how bad it is. And I don’t think anyone else knows anything.   
“Okay, so next you tell your mom, right?”  
“No! She completely turned on me and said she was only pretending to care about me do she wouldn’t get any jail time.”  
“Fine then. Tell Jughead.”  
“I don’t know if I can and I’m not sure what’s happening between us at the minute. I just would feel so awful for dumping it all on him. I feel so bad for doing it you as well, V.”  
“Jughead won’t care, B. I know he’s so worried about you, he will just want to know so he can help you. You need to call him. And I’m not leaving until he arrives so I know that you are definitely telling him.”  
I reach for my phone and dial Jughead’s number. He picks up on the first ring.   
“Hello, Betty, is everything okay? Are you okay? Do you need me to come over?”  
“I’m fine Jughead, Veronica is here. But if you aren’t busy, could you please come over. I have something to tell you.”  
“Okay, I’ll be right over. See you soon.”

I put my phone down and turn to face Veronica.  
“Honestly, thank you so much V. I don’t deserve you.”  
“No problem Betty, but you do deserve me. You’re amazing.”  
“Okay, but V, I feel like we are always taking about me. Tell me what’s going on with you, at school and home.”  
After that we just talk. Like normal people, about our friends, boys at school and Veronica tells me about how things are for her at home. We only stop about 20 mins later, when Jug arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> If you or anyone you know are struggling, please message me or tell someone you trust. You are not alone.   
> xox


	17. Chapter 17

Inner Demons   
Chapter 17  
Jughead’s POV

I walk up to Betty’s door, just as Veronica is leaving. Thankfully she looks happy, but as I get closer I notice that she has tear stains on her face. I greet Betty and she leads me to her room. I am pleased to see that she has kept her room tidy since I left. She sits down on the edge of her bed, and gestures for me to do the same.   
“Jughead, I need to tell you something.” She says. “I just told Veronica, and I don’t know who else to tell.”   
“Betty, it’s okay. Take your time.” I say, even though I really want her to tell me as soon as possible. 

*later (she has just finished telling Jughead everything she told Veronica)*

We both have tears pouring down our faces, and o want to comfort her, but I don’t know what to say.   
“Betts, I’m so sorr-“  
“It’s okay, Juggie. You don’t have to say anything.”  
So we just sit there on her bed for a while. After a bit, she rests her head on my shoulder, and we lie like that for a while until she eventually falls asleep. 

It is evident to me that Betty hasn’t slept for at least a week and probably hasn’t had a proper good nights sleep for months. So I just let her lie there, he blonde hair spread out on my chest. I love her so much. If I lost her, I don’t know what I’d do with myself. She is the best part of my life. She tells me that she is broken and doesn’t deserve anyone. But she has been strong all of her life. It’s time for people to take care of her for a change. 

She wakes us a couple of hours later, apologising profusely but I brush her off and tell her that it’s fine, that I was asleep too. That’s a lie but I don’t want her to worry.   
“Betty can I ask you something?” She nods. “Are we together or not? I know it sounds blunt and I’m sorry for that but I’m not sure because you broke up with me but then..”  
“Breaking up with you was a mistake on my part Jug. I did it to protect you, from me.”  
“So now that I know everything can we get back together?” I ask, terrified of her response.   
“Um sure, I guess.” I look at her suspiciously. “It’s just, I don’t want to hurt you. I’m a grenade, and at some point I’m going to blow up and I’d like to minimilise the casualties.”  
“Whether we are together or not Betty, I will always love you. Nothing can change that.”  
“I love you to Juggie. More than anything. But I don’t want you to put your life on hold for me.”   
“Betts, you are my whole world. I will do anything for you.”  
“Thank you Jug. I don’t know what I would do without you. This is honestly the best I’ve felt in months. Let’s go out to Pops and celebrate getting back together.” I give her a grin and lean in to give her a kiss. 

Betty’s POV

I wasn’t lying when I said it was the best I’d felt in months. Opening up to Jughead and Veronica made me realise that I am not alone. I mean I still feel down - depression isn’t cured at once. I guess this is a start. There is something that I didn’t tell Jughead or Veronica, but it isn’t a problem anymore. Neither of them asked what caused my depression, so I didn’t have a reason to tell either of them. 

3rd Person POV

At Pops, it was as if everything was normal again. Betty walked through the door wearing her signature ponytail and Jughead on her arm. She looked happy, for the first time in a really long time. They were there for hours, just talking and enjoying each other’s company. When they left, they both looked reluctant to leave to their damaging homes. The two young lovers shared a goodbye kiss on the doorstep of Pops Chock Lit Shoppe, and parted ways. 

Betty’s POV

I returned home with a smile on my face. A real smile, not the fake one that I have been hiding for months, but a real one, caused by real happiness. I think to myself how lucky I am that I have somebody as loyal and loving as Jughead, who is always there for me and loves me unconditionally. I open the front door to myself and step in feeling a little more comfortable in myself than when I left.   
“Elizabeth, thank god you are home. We have been waiting for you for ages, you are seven minutes late home after curfew, young lady.” My mom calls from the living room.  
“Mom, you’re back. And who’s we? Who else is here?” I reply nervously.   
I walk into the living room, and who is sitting on the sofa but my dad.  
“I’m back.” He says menacingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you think!  
> If you or anyone you know are struggling, please don’t hesitate to message me or tell someone you trust. You are not alone.  
> xox


	18. Chapter 18

Inner Demons  
Chapter 18  
Trigger Warning   
Betty’s POV

I instantly retreat and want to hide in my room but my dad yells,  
“Elizabeth Cooper, do not dare walk up those stairs!”  
I feel the goose bumps rose on my arm and I realise that my fear of him may never truly go away. I thought I was finally moving on, but I internally scold myself for thinking I could get he strong enough to move on from him.   
“Elizabeth, sit down. We have a lot to talk about.” My father says, suddenly calm, which creeps me out. I slowly make my way towards the sofa and sit as far away from him as possible. My mom gives me a disapproving look from her chair across the room. I look down at my feet.   
“So Elizabeth, I hear you had a seizure. How pathetic do you get? Do you realise how much you have cost this family, all because you got a little bit stressed about god knows what. And let’s not forget that you just walked through this door after curfew. How dare you?”  
“It was only a few minutes.” I squeak.  
“What!? Did you just speak back to me Elizabeth Cooper?”  
I silently sit there, terrified.   
“Answer the damn question!” He yells as he slams his hands down on the coffee table. I begin to shake. It never ends well when my dad is in a mood like this.   
“I-I-I-, yes dad.”  
He stands up and grabs me by the sleeve so I am standing facing him.   
“Don’t you eve dare talk to me like that again!” He screams as he punches me in the chest. I double over in pain.   
“D-d-d-dad, please stop.” I attempt to say.   
“Oh you must think you are so high and mighty now Elizabeth. How dare you disrespect me and try to tell me what to do.” My dad yells and he drags me closer to the wall. “You will  
Learn your lesson this time, young lady.”  
He forcefully pushes me into the wall and I feel my shoulder crack. He punches me in the stomach again and again, until I am curled up in a ball on the floor, shrunk by pain and fear. It has never been like this before. Never that bad. He pulls me up by the wrists, as I wince in pain from his tough grip.   
“Hal, is that not enough?” My mother says, but she doesn’t sound as if she really cares.   
“I wouldn’t start Alice. Let me do what I want. This girl needs to learn her lesson.” So my mom obliges and sits back in her chair to watch the show.

While I am distracted thinking about my mom, my father slams me into the wall and I am forced to cry out in push as my shoulder hits the brick again.   
“O, I’m sorry. Did that hurt lickle, ickle Betty?” He says sarcastically. My dad punches me in the eye, no longer caring about leaving a visible mark on me I feel the skin below my eye pierce with blood and I watch my dad prepare himself to throw another punch. Suddenly, I realised that I have to get out of here, before my dad causes any more physical damage to me. Just as she swings his arm in my direction, I duck, causing him to punch the wall. While he is disoriented by this, I run out of the house. I can barely breathe from the blinding pain that is shooting down my right shoulder, but I continue running. I have no idea where I am running to, but I don’t stop until I am confident that he is no longer following me. 

Black creeps into the corners of my eyes and I realise that I am soon going to pass out. I then notice that I instinctively came to Sunnyside Trailer Park. I slowly make my way to the Jones’ trailer. I knock on the door and Jughead answers.   
“Juggie,” is all I get to say before I pass out on his doorstep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only have another couple chapters typed upC so this spam will soon be over!   
> If you or anyone you know are struggling, please don’t hesitate to message me or tell someone you trust. You are not alone.   
> xox


	19. Chapter 19

Inner Demons  
Chapter 19  
Jughead’s POV

I heard a knock at the trailer door. I had no clue who it could be as it was quite late. I was surprised to see it was Betty, considering I had just bid her goodbye an hour ago. But I didn’t have a chance to say anything before she passed out on my doorstep. 

The moment plays on repeat in my head. The obvious pain in her eyes and the blood dripping down from just below her eye.   
“Dad!” I yell.   
“What Jughead?” He calls back, while heading towards me. He reaches me and sees Betty lying in front of me.   
“Call an ambulance Dad.” I say quietly. We lift Betty off the doorstep and to the sofa in the trailer and wait for the ambulance to come. I think about what could have happened to her. For a second I think that she might have hurt herself but there is no way she could have punched her own eye in that way. I’m assuming that she didn’t pass out from the lunch to her eye, so I guess she must be injured somewhere else. Or maybe she was having an anxiety attack and couldn’t breathe. I don’t know. And there is no way to know until she gets to the hospital and wakes up. I don’t understand how this happened she went straight home after Pops, I know she did. And there is no way Alice Cooper could have punched her eye like that. 

Before I have time to think up any other theories, the ambulance arrives with the paramedics. The lift the still unconscious Betty onto a stretcher and into the back of an ambulance. Since none of her biological family are present, the paramedics reluctantly agree to let me ride in the ambulance with her. I leave my dad with the instruction of not to call anybody at all, until we know more. 

When we arrive at the hospital, they take her off for some scans so I am stuck in the waiting room, stressing. A little while later a nurse comes out and asks me for Betty’s mum or dad’s contact details.   
“No. They shouldn’t be here.” I answer, aggressively.   
“I’m sorry, sir. But she needs to have at least one of her parents here.”  
“Well, I’m sorry but no. Wait until she wakes up, and if she wants to she can give you their number. There is no way I am giving you them.”  
The nurse finally gets the picture and gives up. 

*later*

“Jughead Jones. Are you here for Betty Cooper?” Doctor Masters says.   
“Yes I am. Is everything okay?” I reply nervously.   
“She has just woken up and requested you to be there. She says she will not answer any of my questions without you there.”  
“Okay.” I follow the doctor through a maze of corridors and wards until we reach Betty’s room.   
“Now, Mr Jones, before we go in. Betty is in a fragile state and we suspect mentally unstable right now.”  
“It’s okay sir. But thank you.”

Betty’s POV

Everywhere hurts. My head aches, my shoulder kills, my stomach hurts so bad and I can’t open my left eye. The doctors said they couldn’t give me painkillers until I woke up and told them what was wrong. They already told me that Jughead was in the waiting room, so I told them to bring him to me. As soon as I see his face I feel a little better. But he looks so tired and worried; I instantly want to dig my nails into my palms for doing this to him, but find that I have some strange white medical gloves on. I feel tears run down my cheeks.   
“Hey Betts. It’s okay. You’re safe now.” Jughead says, attempting to comfort me.   
“Thank you, Jug. If it weren’t for you I-“ And I can’t finish the sentence. Jughead must sense something is wrong because he gets up and walks up to talk to the nurses sat in the corner of the room. After a minute or so, they both get up and leave.  
“Okay Betts. Now that it’s just us, can you please tell me what happened?” He says softly.   
“Oh Juggie.” I say. I can’t decide whether to tell him or not. I want nothing more than to feel the relief of my nails piercing the skin of my palms, but the stupid gloves are getting in the way and that can only mean one thing. They saw my scars.   
“Jug, I think they found my scars.” I try to hold my hands up to show him the gloves but I wince visibly as a pain shoots through my right shoulder. I have no idea what they will do. They have probably worked out that the indentations in my hands were caused by me. I already take aderall. What else can they give me? My father rejected anti-depressants for me before, staying that I’m just a pathetic crybaby who is just looking for attention. After arguing with many doctors, they found a compromise of aderall. So it goes. There is no way my parents will pay for therapy. Everything becomes overwhelming in my mind and tears begin to our out my cheeks.   
“Betts, it’s okay. Please don’t cry. The doctors can help you get better, and I am right here. But please, Betty. You have to tell me what happened.”  
“Jughead, there is no way on earth I can sit here and retell it to several doctors and nurses.”  
“Forget about them for a second. Can you tell me?”  
“I can try.”  
“Okay. Don’t worry, take your time.” God, what did I do to deserve him.   
“Well my dad came home and well you know how my mom turned on me. Imagine that but a thousand times worse.” I can’t say anymore but I think he gets it. He comes over and squeezes my hands. He then leans over and kisses me. It calms me a bit. I pull away as I have a thought.  
“Jug, do I tell the nurses? He will probably kill me if anyone knew. I’m not joking.” I say, suddenly serious.   
“I understand Betts, but once you leave the hospital, I can’t have you going back home go your dad. We need to tell someone.”  
“Fine, but you do it Jug. I can’t.”  
“I love you, Betty Cooper.”  
“I love you so much Jughead Jones.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anyone who has read this and to the people who have left kudos! It means a lot to me that anyone would take the time to read my story! Please leave comments on what you think will happen next!  
> If you or anyone you know are struggling, please message me or tell someone you trust. You are not alone.  
> xox


	20. Chapter 20

Inner Demons   
Chapter 20  
Jughead’s POV

I can literally feel my heart wrench for her. I know she doesn’t want my pity but I can help but feel bad for her. She has been through so much crap this past year. She doesn’t deserve any of it. She is a good person who always tries to do everything for anyone. But now she needs to let other people take care of her for a change. 

I don’t leave Betty’s side until she eventually falls to sleep. I quietly get up and leave her room. Wandering back to the waiting room, I search for one of her doctors or nurses. After a while, I spot Doctor Masters walking Dow the hall, in my direction.   
“Hello Mr Jones. How is Betty? Did she tell you anything?” He says formally.   
“Well, yes. But it is extremely private and hard for Betty to talk about so she wants me to tell you, and for it between us, and whoever you absolutely must tell.”  
“Mr Jones, I can’t promise anything but I will try my best. Follow me and we can have a chat in private.”

When we reach an empty room, he shows me in and shuts the door behind me.  
“So Mr Jones, whenever you are ready.” He says, readying his clipboard.   
“Well, um, Betty has really struggled with her mental health this year. She didn’t tell me, but I’m pretty sure it was caused by her dad. She doesn’t mention him that much, but she did tell me that he left a few months ago. The first month or so that he had gone, she seemed happier, her smile seemed less forced. And after that things started to go downhill. She pushed her friends away, she stared skipping meals, going for a few days without barely choking down a salad, she missed school and hid in her room all day. I finally got her to tell me everything yesterday, or what I thought was everything. She never mentioned her dad once. Last night, I took her out to Pops. I got home about 9:30pm and then the next thing I know she is passed out on my doorway.”  
“But sir, if, as you say, her father isn’t here, how could he have been responsible for this, if I am understanding you correctly?” The doctor questions.   
“Well what she has just told me is that her father came home. He was there when she arrived back at Pops 7 minutes after curfew. God, it’s all my fault, if I had just got her home on time we wouldn’t be here right now.”  
“Mr Jones, you cannot blame yourself. This is nobody’s fault. If one good thing came if this, its that now we are aware of her situation and we can do our best to help her. Is there anything else?”  
“I think you can assume everything else really. Just that she said her mom has recently been really horrible to her and that her dad is 100 times worse than her dad. I guess we can all fill in the blanks.”  
“Thank you Mr Jones. I know that must have been hard for you. You can go back and see her now.”

I head back to Betty’s hospital room, where she is still asleep. She is sweating and violently tossing and turning, so I assume she is having a nightmare of some sort. I sit down next to her and grab her hand. I squeeze it, in hope that she will start to surface from her nightmare. I notice she still has those white medical gloves on. I slowly take one off, so her scarred hand is revealed. I squeeze her hand harder and weave my fingers through hers.   
A bit later, when she wakes from her sleep, she seems a bit disoriented and extremely anxious. I can see it bubbling inside of her, threatening to spill.   
“Juggie, you’re here.” She says quietly, still shaken from her nightmare.   
“Of course Betts. It’s okay, you’re safe here with me.” I say as certainly as I can.   
“J-jug, did you tell them? A-about the thing?”   
“Yeah, I did. I hope that’s okay. I thought it was the best thing to do. They said it will be dealt with privately so don’t worry.”  
“Jug, when can I leave this place?” She sounds so lost and her voice breaks my heart.   
“I think you have some ‘meetings’ scheduled with doctors today, so maybe tomorrow.” I have to stay strong and positive for the both of us. If I show that I’m upset or worried, she will push me away again. 

Betty’s POV

Doctors are in and out of my room all day, but I just ignore them as much as I can and focus on Jug, who has not left my side all day. As the sixth doctor walks in, I expect the same questions that I’ve been asked all day: “how are you feeling?”, “are you feeling sick, dizzy or any thing else like that?”, “rate the pain of your chest/shoulder/head.” Instead, he sits down in a chair next to my bed, opposite Jughead and takes out a clipboard. I instantly begin to feel anxious and Jughead, who is still holding my hand, can sense my anxiety because he squeezes my hand to comfort me.   
“Hello, Miss Cooper. I am Doctor Robinson and I am here as a therapist. Now, this is going to become pretty personal so I recommend that Mr Jones steps outside for the remainder of our session.”  
“No, he stays. He knows everything anyway.”  
I say quietly. I look to Jughead to check that it’s okay if he stays and he nods his head softly.   
“Okay Miss Cooper. Let’s begin. How are you feeling right now, at this very moment?”  
“Erm, well..... can you please call me Betty? It just makes me more comfortable.”  
“I understand that it may be hard to open up to a stranger Miss Coop- sorry, Betty but you have to understand that I’m here to help you.”  
“Okay. Well, right now I’m feeling anxious, terrified and sad but I’m extremely thankful for Jughead.”  
“Okay, could you please explain to me why you are feeling those things?” I don’t know how much this doctor knows about my history of aderall so I don’t know how much to tell him.   
“Well I’m anxious because at the minute I’m telling a stranger my thoughts and it’s freaking the hell out of me. And I’m terrified because...”  
“Have you spoken to Doctor Masters at all?” Jughead interrupts. “If not, I would go and talk to him and I would also check Betty’s medical history. Then you can save some awkward conversations.”   
“Thank you, Mr Jones. I I’ll do that now. I will be back later Betty. In the meantime, rest.” He says.  
“Like I could if I wanted to.” I mutter when he has left the room. “Thank you for saving me Juggie. I couldn’t have told him that story myself.”  
“It’s okay Betty.”

When the doctor returns he doesn’t ask as many vague questions and he is definitely treating me differently. I assume he must know my situation and understand that it is hard for me to talk about. However, when Doctor Masters walks in, I feel a flood of anxiety wash over me. And this time, Jughead isn’t here to keep it at bay. He left a couple of hours ago to shower and change and should be back soon.  
“Miss Cooper. How are you feeling? I have some important news.”   
“Can it not wait? I would prefer if Jughead was here...” I hate that I’m relying on Jughead for everything but right now, I need him.   
“I’m sorry Elizabeth, but you have to be alone to hear this.”  
“Oh okay then.” I try to hide the fear that is gnawing away inside my stomach and fight the urge to curl my hands into fists.  
They doctor then begins to tell me that I have concussion, a fractured shoulder and that the muscles in my stomach will recover after a week or so.   
When he is finished I ask,   
“What was so private about that? Isn’t everyone going to find out eventually anyway?”  
“Well that wasn’t the private part, Miss Cooper. I’m not sure how you will react to this but, your mother has just arrived. She’s in the waiting room now.”  
I can literally feel my throat close up and myself begin to shake. I know this feeling. I feel an anxiety attack washing over me and taking over my reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!   
> If you are struggling please tell somebody. My DMs are always open on @/royalsprousehart on insta!   
> You are not alone  
> xox


	21. Chapter 21

Inner Demons  
Chapter 21  
Betty’s POV

When I wake I am thankful to see that there are two other people in the room with me and that neither are my mother, though disappointed that Jughead is nowhere to be seen.   
“Elizabeth, good to see you awake.” Doctor Masters says.   
“Umm, what happened?” I ask. I have no memory of what happened apart from finding out my mother was here and having an anxiety attack.   
“Well you had a severe anxiety attack when you were told your mother was here. Which is why Sheriff Keller is here. He wants to know what caused you to react so badly to your mother. 

{I’m too lazy to use loads of speech marks so I did S-Sheriff Keller, B-Betty, D-Doctor Masters and J-Jughead}

S - Hello Betty. Before we begin, I hope you are okay and we can help you. And I would like to apologise on behalf of my son. You are best friend and he hasn’t been to visit you. 

B - Thank you Sheriff, and it’s okay. Kevin isn’t here because I didn’t tell anybody. I don’t want them to worry. 

D - Well, moving on. If you are feeling up to it, we need to ask you some questions about your home life. Specifically, your parents. 

B - Okay.

S - Well firstly, could you please explain to us the events that lead you to be here, in the hospital?

At that moment, Jughead walks through the door, and I feel myself relax a little bit. He gives me a quick kiss on the forehead before asking,

J - What’s going on here?

B - It’s okay, Jug. They just need to ask me some questions about my parents, but I’m glad you’re here.

S - Please, Betty. Could you answer my question?

B - Well, I got home from Pop’s just after half nine. Half nine is my curfew, but I didn’t think it would matter that I was only a few minutes late. So I was heading up to my bedroom when I heard my dad call me from the living room. I thought I was imagining it at first because I hadn’t seen him for two months. He called again so I went down the stairs, towards him. He yelled at me for being late home and then about my seizure. And I ‘talked back to him’ when I said that I was only a few minutes late. He became really angry with me, which is when he started to.....

Tears came pouring from my cheeks. I didn’t want to remember it, I couldn’t. But the memories were taking over, pulling me under. 

S - Betty, please if you could continue. It’s important that we know as much of what happened as possible. 

J - Sheriff, please just wait. Can’t you see this is hard for her? 

He was starting to get angry now. I force myself to stop crying and I wipe away my tears. 

B - Thanks Jug. Well basically, that’s when he stated to punch me and slamming me into the wall. After a couple of minutes I managed to distract him and was able to make it to Jughead’s trailer, just as I passed out. 

S - Thank you Betty. I know that must have been really hard for you. I will leave you, but just one more question. Has your dad ever caused you to come to the hospital before?

Oh god, I knew this would be asked eventually but I had managed to dodge the question until now. I always knew subconsciously that I would have to tell somebody, someday but I wanted to tell Jughead, alone, first. Oh well. Too late. 

B - Well last year, when I was hit by a car. 

I see the concerned look in their eyes and it makes me feel sick. 

B - He wasn’t the one who ran me over but he pushed me out onto the road. I don’t know if he knew there was a car coming or not. He was shoving me around because he was angry that I had slept over at Veronica’s the night before without telling him.

D - That’s enough Sheriff. Our patient needs to rest now. 

S - Of course Doctor. And thank you Betty, I will be back a bit later or tomorrow. 

As soon as they both leave I turn to face Jughead.   
“I’m sorry for not telling you the truth about the accident, but I was too scared and embarrassed.”  
He replies softly, “It’s okay, I’m not mad. I’m just glad that I know now. I’m so sorry that I want here earlier, during your anxiety attack. I had the worst timing.”

“It’s fine Juggie. I’m okay now. Oh your way in did you see my mom? Is she still here?”  
“Yes and please don’t kill me, but I talked with her for a little while. I think it’s important for you both that you have a conversation.”  
“Why? Jughead, why did you talk to her, and why should I? After everything she has done to me.”  
“Betty, I couldn’t ignore her. She was sat in the middle of a waiting room, crying her eyes out and calling my name. How would you feel if you caused your daughter to have an anxiety attack, just by the mention of your name? I’m not going to tell you what she told me. That’s something she needs to tell you herself.”  
“Okay, but Jug, you’re scaring me. What’s going on?”  
“It’s okay Betty, but just promise me you will talk to her?”  
“Promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


	22. Chapter 22

Inner Demons  
Chapter 22  
Betty’s POV 

Twenty minutes ago, I hated my mother. And now I am crying for her. Because of the pain she has endured. All the hate and anger I felt towards her has slipped away, and now I just feel sad for her.   
“Betty, I am so sorry for everything that I have done to you, and that I have let your father do to you. I have always loved you Betty, you have to believe me.”  
I don’t speak but I pull my mom into a hug.

When Sheriff Keller returns, I let my mom retell the story. The story of how my dad has been abusing her pretty much since they started dating. She couldn’t leave him because he threatened her, or somebody she loved. Her forced her into marriage and having a child.   
“I always wanted kids, Betty. You and Polly are the best things that ever happened to me. I just didn’t want them with him.”  
She tells the Sheriff how my dad had loved Polly and how it had given my mother hope that everything might turn out okay. Until I came along. He never wanted a second child. That’s why hates me so much. He blamed it all on my mom, and tried to force her to get an abortion, but she fought back.   
“Betty, I-I cannot tell you what he did to me when I refused him. But by the time he got me to the hospital, to have the abortion, it was too late. You were too old. He was so angry, but I was secretly pleased.”  
My mother cries as she tells us how she watched my father yell at me and slap me for no reason. She tried to stand up to him, but it would result in him punishing me more, so she had to let him do it.   
“Oh, Betty. I was so pleased when he left town with your sister a few months ago. I knew she would be safe with him and I thought that we could have a bond, and I could actually give you the care that you deserve. But then he started calling me. He said that if I wasn’t horrible to you, that you would pay for it. So I had to turn on you. I couldn’t let him hurt you.”

At that moment I feel bad for Sheriff Keller. He wants to interview and question is for a police investigation, but throughout this whole thing, I haven’t gotten through five minutes without crying.   
“Mrs Cooler, your husband has been arrested and without a doubt will be found guilty within the next few days. Unless you choose to, you never have to see him again in your life.”  
“Thank you Sheriff.”

When he leaves, I turn to my mom.  
“What about Polly? Are you sure she is okay?”  
“Your father always liked Polly and treated her well. She went along with him and she was scared he would turn on her. I spoke with her on the phone yesterday. She has met a nice boy and is planning on staying Witt him and his family for a while. But don’t worry, she is safe Betty.”  
“Okay.”  
“Honey, I know you are exhausted and upset, but I need to talk to you about how you are feeling. Mentally, not physically.”  
“What do you want to know, Mom?”  
“Well, can we please start with your hands? Darling, I feel so awful that I never noticed. The scary part is that I probably still wouldn’t know if the doctors hadn’t found them while examining you.”  
“Mom, I did it to distract myself. From my mind, and the mental torture that dad put me through on a daily basis. For one moment, it could stop the overwhelming flow of thoughts in my head.”  
“Physical pain to take away from the mental pain?” I nod slowly. “I used to do it too. You need to that, even if I haven’t been the best mom, that I am always here for you. And you can always talk to me about anything. Whenever you feel the need to do this, come and talk to me, okay?”  
“Okay. Thanks Mom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!


	23. Chapter 23

Inner Demons  
Chapter 23  
Betty’s POV

I think that most people assumed that now my Dad was looked up, I would be fine. So I go along with it. Apart from the sling that I have to wear on my shoulder for the next few weeks, I show no signs of the broken person who was sat in that hospital bed. I get on with life. As if none of it had ever happened. 

Of course, that’s not what it’s like. Depression isn’t just cured overnight, by somebody telling you that they are here for you. Sadly, it isn’t that easy. Depression takes months and months to recover from. Although I look happy at school, on the outside. On the inside, I am still that broken girl. I feel more lonely that ever before, even though I have all of my friends back. And since all of my friends are keeping an eye on the scars on my palms, to make sure they aren’t getting any worse, I have resorted to cutting my wrists. It gives me the same relief and feeling of control, and is easier to hid; long-sleeved tops.

At the student lounge one Wednesday morning, I am sat talking with Cheryl and Veronica. All of a sudden there is a loud commotion outside, in the corridor. We head out to the hallway go see what is going on. There is a huge crowd of people gathered around something. As we get closer, I realise that it is my locker that everybody is staring at. I push my way to the front of the crowd to see what is so interesting. 

Anxiety is building inside of me and I fight to resist the temptation of digging my nails in. What the hell could somebody have done, to give my locker this much attention. And then I see it. 

There are images plastered to the walls of my locker and the ones around it. There are words scribbled all over them. There are photos of my scars, pictures from when I was in hospital, after the accident, my seizure and the recent trip. How the hell did somebody get these photos of me? I didn’t even know they had been taken. I glance down and begin to read the words that have been written.  
“Pathetic.”  
“Baby.”  
“Drama queen.”  
“Attention seeker.”  
“Bitch.”  
The list goes on and on and I find myself frozen in the spot, paralysed. I cannot do anything but stare at my locker. The next thing I know, is that there are hands on my waist steering me away, towards the blue and gold.   
“Hey Betty. Betts. Come here. It’s okay. We’re gonna catch the bastards who did this. Okay?”  
His voice fades into the background as my ragged breaths turn into my sat on the floor, hyperventilating. The things they wrote are true, all of them. I am a ridiculous crybaby. I mean, look at me.

When I get home, I no longer have the energy to cry. I don’t feel anything. I go up to my room and burrow my head into the pillow, trying to forget the day’s events.   
I failed at keeping my friends away from me. I failed at not being a burden. I’m a failure.  
At that moment, Cheryl phones me. Great. I pick up my phone and prepare myself to fake happiness. What does that feel like?  
“Hello sweet cousin. I am just calling to see how you are holding up, after everything that happened today?”  
“I’m okay now. I’m not that upset. I think I just got a hit of a shock at school today. It’s not that big of a deal.” Ugh I sound so fake that I cringe at my own voice.   
“Are you sure, Betty? You know that you don’t have to lie to me.”  
“Of course! Thank you for calling though, it means a lot!”  
“Of course, anytime! Bye!”  
“Bye.”  
How did she not notice I was lying? Oh well. It’s probably better that she couldn’t tell. I don’t want her to worry too much, care too much about me. I am past the point of caring.

After sitting all night in my room, lost in my thoughts, I decide that enough is enough. I can’t deal with this anymore. The world will be better off without me. My friends will be better off without having to always worry about me. There is no point for me to live anymore. I’ve made up my mind. It will be better for me, and for everyone else. And now is the perfect time to do it as my mom is out. But I can’t leave without saying goodbye. I find a paper and pen and write her a letter. Now Jughead. He will be the hardest to say goodbye too. I love him so much. I could write him a hundred page essay on how amazing he has been throughout all of this hell. He has been my rock and the only person who has been there through absolutely all of it. Tears pour down my cheeks and land on the note. I leave my mom’s on the kitchen bench and Jughead’s on my desk. I then take off the clothes I have on and fold them neatly into my drawer. I put on some old pyjamas and go and run a bath. Before stepping in, I message Veronica. She has also been there for me.

Thank you for everything. I never deserve you; you are so amazing. Please never forget that. Hopefully you will be happy for the rest of your life. I love you so much V.  
-B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thai story is almost over :(


	24. Chapter 24

Inner Demons  
Chapter 24  
Veronica’s POV

My phone pings from across the room. I go over to read it, and find that it’s from Betty. I read it carefully, and immediately something about this message strikes me as unusual. As he is Betty’s boyfriend, I ring Jughead to see if he knows what’s going on. He picks up on the second ring.   
“Hello Veronica. To what do I owe this delight-“  
“Jughead, stop. This is important.”  
“What is it? Is it Betty? Is she okay?”  
“Well I just received a very disturbing text from her. It sounds as if she’s saying goodbye. For good.”  
“Oh my god, Veronica. Do you think she might-“  
“Jughead we need to get to her, right now.”  
“I’ll meet you there.”  
“Oh and ring an ambulance on your way.”

Fear pumps through my veins, the adrenaline rushing through my blood. I have never run out of the Pembrooke so fast in my life. By the time I arrive at the Cooper house, Jughead us searching under plant pots for a spare key.   
“Hey Jughead, the key is under than one over there.” I said pointing to a plant on the far right of the door.  
He runs over to it, and flips the pot, smashing it across the ground. He picks the key up and runs back to the door. Barely a second later, we are in the hallway.   
“Betty? Betty!” I yell. No response.   
“Betty! Are you here?” Jughead screams around the house. “Veronica,” he says, turning to me. “What if we’re to late?”  
“Stop, we cant think like that. Let’s go check her room. Quickly.”  
We both sprint up the stairs and run into her room. Her room is spotless, her desk tidier than it has been since we were sophomores. Then I notice the envelope in the middle of the desk. I go over to it and pick it up. It has Jughead’s name written on it, in her handwriting.   
“Jug, um...” I say, not sure of what else I can do.   
I hand him the envelope and he stares at it in his hands for a couple of seconds. Suddenly, he lets it fall out of his hands. I look at him, wondering what caused him to do that. Then I hear the whimpers and sobs coming from the bathroom. We both froze, before running out of her room and to the bathroom door. Thankfully, the lock is broken so you only have to twist the handle downwards to unlock the door.  
“Wait, Jug. I don’t know if I can go in there. I don’t know what we could find.”  
“Really, Veronica? Not the best time.”  
“You’re right, I’m sorry. Let’s go.”

Jughead’s POV  
I swear my heart is beating a thousand times a minute right now. I twist the handle, my hand close to slipping off, because of the later of sweat that glistens over my whole body. I don’t know what I might find when I go in. To be honest, I’m not ready if it’s...... Before I can scare myself to death, I open the door, Veronica following close behind. 

I turn around and see Betty. Lying in the bathtub. Her eyes barely open. Blood is pouring from her right wrist, and her left hand is clutching a razor. There are quiet sobs that escape her lips and I run over to her.   
“Bett- Betty. Oh my god.” I turn to Veronica who has broken down behind me, sobbing into her hands. “Veronica, please go check that the ambulance is close by.” She nods and runs out, tears still streaming down her face. 

I can’t quite fathom what has happened. I don’t think the realisation has hit me yet. I’m just going through the motions. I pick her up out of the bathtub and wrap her in a towel. I grab the bandages from the cabinet above my head. I haphazardly wrap them around her wrist, and instantly they turn a brilliant red. I don’t know what to do.   
“J-Jug. Y-y-you’re here”  
“Yes, Betts. And I’m not going anywhere. An ambulance is on its way.” And as if to prove my point, the sirens start to become clearer from the distance. I look back down to Betty and see her start to close her eyes.   
“Betts, don’t close your eyes. I can’t let you fall asleep. Stay awake. Stay. For me. Please.” I try to keep my voice from sounding as broken as I feel but I can hear the catch in my voice.   
She doesn’t acknowledge what I said, and leaves her eyes half closed. However, I can tell she is going to lose consciousness soon.   
“Veronica,” I yell down the stairs. “Is the ambulance nearly here?”  
“They’re just turning the corner now Jug.”

As the paramedics rush into the house, all I can think of is that Betty has seemed better recently. I kick myself for not thinking to check that she was okay. I mean, of course I asked if she was okay, but not properly. I didn’t think it was this bad. God, if I had only noticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last proper chapter. The next chapter will be an epilogue!


	25. Chapter 25

Inner Demons  
Chapter 25  
Jughead’s POV   
Two Weeks Later

I can’t get the image out of my head. Watching her, lying in the hospital. This is the second time, she has been left fighting for her life. I don’t know if I can watch her like this again. All of these machines hooked up to her, way too complicated for me to ever understand. I don’t know what I’ll do if she doesn’t make it. She’s my everything. We’ve been through some crap this past year but we’ve stuck together through all of it. She’s the light in all of my darkness, though she struggles with her own. She makes me a better person and has brought me closer to everybody in my life. Without her, I’m lost; half of a whole. She’s my everything. 

I wake up, my eyes barely opening. My neck aches from falling asleep in the uncomfortable chair in her hospital room. I go over to her bed and grab her hand. It is freezing cold, but her hand still comforts me and I know, that everything will be okay.   
“Juggie?” A whisper from the bed says.   
I turn and look at her, suddenly wide awake.   
“Betts, you’re awake. Thank god.”  
“Jug, I’m so glad to see your face. I-I’m sorry.”  
“Betts, don’t apologise for that right now. How are you feeling? Shall I call a nurse?”  
“In a minute. I want to be alone with you for a little bit.”  
I climb into the bed next to her. She cuddles into me and buried her face into my shirt. We stay like that for the next few minutes.   
“Betts, I’m sorry but I’m going to have to call a nurse and tell them that you’re awake.”  
“Okay.”

A few days later, Betty returns home from the hospital. She only let her mom and I visit her, so when she got back she had lots of people coming around. I stayed with her throughout all of it, because I knew it would be awkward for her. Luckily, everybody is being really kind and careful about what they say. 

When we finally get some time alone, I say to her,  
“How are you feeling? And don’t tell me you’re fine, because I know you’re not.”  
She sighs and says “To be honest Jughead, I’m just tired. Physically, emotionally and mentally. I need to sleep and cry and just get everything out.”  
“Well Betty, I’m listening and you know that you can tell me anything, but I think it would be a good idea for you to start seeing a therapist. I know it would be hard, but I think it could really help you. What do you think?”  
“I’ll give it a try, Jug.”  
And then she fell asleep in my arms, sleeping soundly for the first night in a very long time. 

Later, Alice walked in, to see us lying on the sofa. Betty was still asleep on me.  
“Oh, sorry Mrs Cooper, I’ll leave now.”  
“Don’t worry about it, Jughead. Just let her sleep. God knows she needs it.”  
I nod back and turn my attention back to Betty. God, she’s beautiful. I know that she’s broken, and needs some help picking up the pieces, but she has made me the happiest man alive. I lie there, thinking about our future. I imagine us having two children, a boy and a girl. The girl would be just like her, blonde flowing hair, and kind and light-hearted. They will be the luckiest children alive, to have her as a mother, and I will always spoil them. In this moment, I want nothing more then to go to that place with her, the cottage with the dog barking, the massive garden where are children can run around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter to go! The next one is more like an epilogue than anything else tbh. If you have any questions about any other characters just comment below! Thank you to anyone who has made it this far in the story! Ily guys   
> xox

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! I don’t think this is the best story, but I’m excited to post the next anyway. Check out my Instagram @royalsprousehart!


End file.
